


Introduction

by wavydanrises



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Coming Out, Drabble, Fluff, Parent AU, parent!phan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 04:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11073942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wavydanrises/pseuds/wavydanrises
Summary: Dan and Phil find a note from their child on the kitchen counter





	Introduction

“Dan, come here a minute,” Phil called out from the kitchen.

Dan got up from his comfortable spot on the couch, groaning slightly, and joined him.

“It’d better be worth it, I was just getting settled in. What is it?”

Phil pointed at the paper on the counter.

“Alicia left a note apparently, and she wants us to read it together. Have you seen her this morning?”

“No,” Dan shook his head, “she left earlier than usual, I think. Well, let’s read it then, we’re not going to stare at it forever are we?”

Phil nodded and took the paper, carefully opening it.

_Hi dads Leaving you a note is probably the most ridiculous thing i’ve done in the 5 years i’ve lived with you but hey i guess you’re contagious_

They both chuckled at that.

_But anyway, as tempted as i am to just ramble for hours without a real point, i am here with something to do. so, time to introduce myself i guess._

Dan looked at Phil and they both smiled, and maybe they couldimagine what’s coming next.

_I’m 16 (ok you should know that by now)_

_I’m aroace._

_My name is Aiden, my pronouns are they/them and i’m nonbinary (maybe something more specific? idk i’m still figuring it out tbh but i know i’m not a girl or a boy and look, gender’s weird okay)_

_So, I know maybe it’s all a bit sudden? I mean, we haven’t really sat down to talk about this kind of stuff but, i thought it was time now_

_also maybe call me when you’ve read this ~~not that i’m freaking out or anything though ahahah~~_

Dan looked up at Phil.

“What time is it? Don’t they have a free period at like, 10?”

Phil nodded, a small smile playing on his lips. “Yeah, I think that’s right. And it just turned 10.40 actually, so that might be the best time to call? Not sure it’ll be possible later.”

“Mhm, let’s do than now then.” He grabbed Phil’s hand and dragged him to the couch and took out his phone, unlocking it quickly and clicking on the right contact. He put the call on speakers and looked at Phil again while they were waiting.

“Hello?”

“Hey, Aiden,” Dan said.

There was a few seconds of silence.

“Hold on, I think I need to sit down.”

Phil chuckled at that, and they both waited a few moments.

“Okay. I’m back. Hey. Hi. What’s up? If one of you says “the sky” I’ll personally fight you.”

Dan laughed. “We wouldn’t dare, we know way too well how you’d react.”

“Good. Also, hey, you remembered the one period when I don’t have class, who would’ve thought you could do that?”

“You’re lucky we love you,” Dan groaned, “you’re a terrible kid.”

“Don’t listen to him, he’s an idiot,” Phil intervened, stealing the phone from Dan’s hand. “How are you, by the way?”

“I’m good, I’m good. But, uh, thanks for calling. It was silly to worry about that, I guess.”

“No, of course not - Phil give me my phone back, you fucker.” Aiden giggled. “It was very brave of you, Aiden, we’re proud of you. And we love you, ok? Now if I’m not mistaken that was you school bell I just heard, so you’d better go before you get in trouble.”

“You just had to get all sappy about it, didn’t you,” they said with a laugh. “But yeah, love you too, I guess. By the way, it’s okay if you mess up my pronouns a bit but I’ll still kick you in the knee. Bye!”

They hung up before Dan or Phil had even the chance to react, and they looked at each other for a few seconds before bursting out in laughter.

“They’re too much like you,” Phil said. “But maybe that’s a good thing.”

“Of course it’s a good thing, you twat. Would you bring me coffee? Pleaase? I don’t want to get up again.”

Phil sighed. “How lazy can you get, honestly. Yes, I’ll bring you coffee. Now let me move.”

“Thanks, you’re the best,” Dan replied with a smile, shifting on the couch to allow Phil to stand up.

“Of course I am.”


End file.
